Jet Pack Blues
by night.awk
Summary: Lucy and Laxus are dating, but not many know that. Laxus is getting sick of the way the guild was being looked down on, and wants to do something about it. Lucy tries to stop him, but things don't go right. She has to find him and convince him to stop before he does something he regrets.
1. Chapter 1

Based on Fall Out Boy's song Jet Pack Blues. If you have not heard, then I advise you to listen to it. You don't have to if you don't want to, but it's a great song. This is my first story ever posted, so I hope you like it. I do not own the song or any of the characters in this story.

* * *

Dear Mom,

Hey Mom, this is Lucy. It has been awhile since I have last written to you. There has been a lot that went on during that time. Dad tried to come and take me back home, but I stood up to him and would not let him. My friends helped me a lot during that time. They did not care if I was from wealth, even though I tried to keep it from them knowing that. I was able to meet someone very special to me. He has helped me so much during my hard times. He has saved me countless times and is always there for me. We started going out awhile ago, but no one knows about it. I want to keep it like that because everyone is so noisy. He really is the love of my life, Mom. I really miss you and wish you could meet him. His name is Laxus, and I think you would have loved him also.

Miss You Lots,

Lucy

Lucy puts down her pen and folds the letter to put it into the envelope. She then puts the envelope into her desk with all the other letters she has written. She then gets ready to leave, and go to the guild. She grabs her keys and hooks them onto her belt as she walks out the door. She walks along the river on the way to the guild. The boatmen yell at Lucy telling her to be careful to not fall in. She walks into the guild, which was very rowdy like always. Lucy sees her friend Levy over at a table in the corner with Gajeel, and starts to head towards her.

"Lu-chan!," Levy calls out as she sees her. As Lucy gets closer Levy asks, "How's the boyfriend doing?"

"Shhhh! Don't be so loud, Levy, others could hear you," Lucy tells her as she takes a seat. She then continues, "He is doing just fine. We are meeting up together to go out, probably just to a bar." She then smirks at Levy saying, "So, when are you going to get that one to ask you out?" as she points at the Iron Dragon Slayer behind them not paying attention to their conversation.

"Lucy, stop with the teasing," Levy says as she pushes the blonde jokingly with a blush on her face.

The dragon slayer could hear every word that they said with his dragon senses. He grunts at the blondes comment about taking Levy on a date. He decides to leave, and grabs Levy's hand as he gets up.

Levy looks up at him startled, "G-Gajeel? What are you doing?"

He just growls, "We're going out." He then takes her out of the guild, but before they left he hears Lucy squeal in delight.

Lucy watches as the two leave the guild together. She wants Levy to find someone to love, like she has, and she knows that Gajeel will take care of Levy. She realizes the time and decides to head home to get ready. When she gets home she puts on a black dress, and leaves her hair down. She makes sure she has all her keys and heads to the bar she was going to meet Laxus at.

Laxus is not there yet, so she decides to go sit at the bar and wait for him. She has the bartender make her a drink as she waits. Some man she does not know, sits down next to her at the bar. He looks at Lucy up and down before he asks, "Hey, Doll, what are you doing here all alone?"

Lucy looks at him in disgust and tells him, "I am waiting for someone. That is what I am doing here." She turns away from him, trying to ignore him.

He then cracks a wide smile and asks, "Well how about you ditch him? I know you would have a lot more fun with me anyway. He might not even show up."

"Who might not show up?" a gruff voice is heard behind them.

They both turn around to see Laxus standing there menacingly. He glares at the man and says, "I would not leave my **girlfriend** all alone at a bar, for guys like you to hit on her."

The man squeaks out, "I'm sorry," and scurries away from the couple. Lucy then runs up to him, and gives him a hug. She looks up to him, and smiles at the big blonde.

Lucy asks, "How was the mission?" as they sit back down at the bar.

"It was easy and boring without out you there."

"Did someone miss me?" Lucy asks in a mocking tone.

"N-No, it was just boring without you next to me," Laxus stutters with a light pink blush on his cheeks.

Lucy laughs at him, and pecks him on his cheek because he was so cute. They talk some more about the various missions that they completed since they last time they were together. There is a group of people at the table behind them, and Laxus can hear them mocking Fairy Tail. He gets mad at this, and leaves his chair to confront them. Lucy tries to stop him, but he pushes her away. As he walks over to their table, they take one look at his face and run away scared. Laxus sees the magazine they were looking at, and notices the embarrassing article about the guild.

A voice rings out, "Yahahaha! You emptied this place with just one glance. You've got some presence! You're the grandson of the Master, Makarov? What do you say to this? Are you proud of your pappy?" Laxus then glares at monkey-looking man creating a lot of tension in the room.

The barman then says, "Zato, please do not make any trouble inside."

Zato replies, "There's no point in picking a fight with a worthless guild like that."

"Zato? I've never heard of that name."

"Really..Eh? It's probably because my guild stays in the background. Unlike yours, which makes a fool of themselves in magazines," Zato says to make Laxus more mad.

Laxus then threatens with lightning crackling around him, "Do you really want to die? I'd be glad to give you a hand."

"Laxus, you need to stop picking a fight. We should just leave and go home," Lucy tries to coax Laxus out of the fight. Laxus does not listen and says, "Let's go outside."

Zato says, "You should really listen to your girl because the only one going outside is you!" Zato then blasts Laxus through the wall of the bar and into the street. Lucy is thrown against the bar from the blast. Zato then laughs and calls Fairy Tail weak, but was stopped short because Laxus zapped him with a lightning bolt from the ground. Zato was defeated easily by Laxus.

Laxus is furious as he says, "Pathetic. Since when did people look down on my guild like this...old man!" He then stomps away the bar leaving Lucy to stand there in shock of what happened. After a little while, Lucy gathers her senses and goes after Laxus. She figures that he would go into the woods near his house because that is where he tries to calm down when angry.

Lucy finds Laxus standing in the middle of a clearing near big boulders. Lucy tentatively walks up to Laxus and puts a hand on his shoulder. He slowly turns his head to see who it was, even though he figured it would be Lucy. That was because no one knew about the clearing they were in. This clearing held a special place in their heart because this was where Laxus asked Lucy to be his girlfriend. They had a nice picnic, and then later watched the stars in the sky laying together in the grass. Lucy can see the irritated look on his face, but she did not understand why he was so mad.

"Laxus. Why are you so worked up over those people?" Lucy asks.

Laxus sighs and looks at his girlfriend, "They were making fun of the guild, Lucy. They called Fairy Tail weak, and mocked us. The guild should not have been done those stupid articles because it makes people look down on Fairy Tail. Those newcomers do not help our reputation anymore either, they actually make things worse."

Laxus turns away from her as she starts talking, "Laxus, this is not something to worry about. You are not the guild master, so you are not in charge. The people that just joined are good people and mean well. They are not making anyone look bad. Your grandfather let them in for a reason. Also do think that I am weak?"

He ignores her last question and goes on angrily, "That is the problem! I am not the guild master, but I should be. Fairy Tail has become too weak for my liking. If I was Master, then all the weak members would have to leave the guild. The only ones able to stay would be the strong because there is no room for the weak. Then people would not look down on Fairy Tail, it should be mine."

Lucy replies by yelling, "There is no reason for you to be acting this way! Master allowed those people to join our guild because they are good people who needed a home. So, stop complaining and let us go back!" Laxus is livid to hear someone talking to him like that. Before he could even think, he turned around and slapped Lucy hard in the face. She gasps and quickly puts her hand to her face, feeling the spot where he hit her.

She looks at him tearing up and says, "Laxus Dreyar, I never want to see your face again!"

Laxus finally realizes his mistake and grabs her arm as she turns to walk away, "Lucy, wait-" Lucy gives him teary glare and pulls her arm out of his grasp before he could say anymore exiting the area.

Laxus stares dumbstruck, at the place Lucy left from. He then whispers, "I did not mean to do that. Why in the hell did I ever do something like that? I never wanted to hurt Lucy." Laxus walks up to a boulder and punches with all his strength making it pulverized into pieces. He stalks away angrily to his house. Thunder clouds roll into the sky emanating a dismal day.

Lucy runs home crying, when she gets home Loke comes out to cheer her up. He says, "Lucy, just forget about him. He is no good anyway, and should not have you because you are too good for him. There are so many people that would be better for you then him."

Lucy shakes her head, "No, that is the one and only man whom I love." Loke leaves Lucy as she gets ready for bed. She goes to bed hoping that the next day will go better.

The next day Lucy wakes up to her throbbing cheek. She goes to her bathroom to look at the red mark on her face. She gingerly touches her face, it saddens her to see this because she knew that Laxus would never do something to hurt her. She tries to hide it as best as she could, but there was not much to do about it. She then realizes that today was the first day of the festival. She was going to compete in the Ms. Fairy Tail, but decided to back out after all that had happened.

Lucy heads to the guild to see everyone else even though she really did not want to go out. She arrives and there was a big crowd around the stage. She stays new the back of the guild to stay away from others because she didn't really want to see them. The women of the guild perform and the crowd goes wild for all of them. Suddenly during the middle of the show Evergreen walks out onto the stage.

She proclaims, "The champion will definitely be me, Evergreen. This is boring, so we will end the beauty contest here!" Everyone was surprised to see that Evergreen was there because she never really showed up at the guild.

Makarov asks worried, "What are you doing, Evergreen? Are you trying to ruin the festival?"

She replies, "Does a festival not have a main show?" as she lights the curtain on fire, burning it. This reveals all the girls behind the stage turned to stone from her magic.

"Hey, Fairy Tail idiots…" a voice that Lucy knows quite well is heard. He continues, "the real festival begins now!" Laxus, Freed, Bixlow, and Evergreen stand up on the stage as a united force.

The master is shocked to see them here at the guild together. He then angrily yells, "Laxus!"

Laxus looks over to his grandfather, "Why don't we play a game... old geezer?"

Makarov tells Laxus, "Do not do anything stupid. We have to get ready for Fantasia. Turn them back to normal now!"

Laxus replies, "Fantasia is late at night. If we hurry, people might get to see it." There is then a flash that comes from the above. Laxus' lightning comes striking down close to the girls, almost hitting one of them. Makarov yells at Laxus to stop.

Laxus then says, "I will take these girls as hostages. I will destroy them one by one if you break the rules. Like I said, this is the main show."

Makarov angrily says, "There are things that can not be taken as a joke, **Laxus**!"

Laxus says, "Of course, I am serious. It is just a game, to find out who is the strongest here, in Fairy Tail. The rules are simple, the last survivor wins. Fairy Tail fight starts now!"

A table flies into the air as Natsu busts into the room. Natsu says, "Is this not great?! This is way to easy to understand! I am pumped!"

Natsu then charges at Laxus with a burning fist, ready to knock him down. Before Natsu could get anywhere close to Laxus, he was shot down by a lightning bolt. They then tell everyone that if they want to free the hostages, they have to defeat all of them. Makarov is furious with them and turns into his giant form, but before he could do anything they were gone in a flash of lightning. Everyone in the guild starts to head out readying for battle. Makarov tries to leave, but is stopped by an invisible wall. They realize that Freed made a barrier around the guild, forbidding him from passing.

Lucy now standing in the middle of an empty guild, watches as all her friends leave to fight one another. It saddens her to see all of the chaos that Laxus caused. She then vows that she will not allow Laxus to harm anyone in the guild. She can see that the storm clouds were rolling in, and goes to grab one of Laxus' long black coats in his office. She then quickly leaves out the back door, away from the commotion, without anyone seeing her.

It gets darker as the rain picks up, making it harder for Lucy to see. She looks all around town for Laxus, but can not seem to find him anywhere. As the weather gets worse, Lucy starts to get more desperate to find Laxus. She figures that he will not be near anywhere places that would involve civilians because he would not want to hurt innocent people. This narrows down her search area by a lot. She notices that a lot of clouds were gathering towards the church on top of the hill.

'That must be where Laxus is right now,' Lucy thinks to herself as she heads that way. The way up there is tough with the rain pelting her from the front. She finally reaches the church, and goes to open the door.

A loud voice rings out stopping her, "Go away!" Lucy can hear Laxus on the other side of the door trying to get her to leave. Lucy tries to open the door, but Laxus was holding the other side to keep her out.

"Laxus let us leave. Everyone wants this to stop, so let's go home," Lucy says desperately as tears start to fall down her face.

"Baby, come home," she says in a whisper over and over again, as she puts her forehead against the door.

Laxus is sitting on the ground in front of the door with his head between his knees. He thinks about all the good times they had together.

He thought, 'Did I ever love her? Do I know? Or do I never want to be alone?'

He can hear her whispering, "Baby, come home," as she stood there crying as the rain falls down. Laxus knew that what he was doing was stupid and he should have stopped. He knew that Lucy was everything to him and he treated her badly the past couple of days. He also knew that she was standing out there waiting in the cold rain, crying for him.

Laxus quickly stands up and opens the door, to find a soaked to the bone Lucy. He does not say a word, and quickly engulfs her into a big hug. They are both soaked now, standing out in the rain together.

Laxus looks down at Lucy and softly says, "I am sorry. I should have listened to you, and will you ever forgive me? I was so stupid, I just don't know what to-."

He is cut off by Lucy grabbing his face and giving him a passionate kiss. This quickly shuts him up, as he leans into the kiss. When they part, Lucy put her forehead against his and tells him, "I don't care as long as you are here with me. It doesn't matter anymore. All off that happened remains in the past, as long as you are happy I am happy."

Laxus looks at her and grins, "God, I love you Lucy. Never leave me again, okay?" Lucy nods at this and buries her face into his chest feeling his warmth. The rain was finally let up and the sun was starting to shine through the clouds. They then leave hand in hand, putting the past behind them and facing the future together.


	2. Epilogue

Lucy and Laxus have not been back to the guild since Fantasia because of Laxus' excommunication. Lucy decided that she would leave with Laxus and journey with him. They have been traveling all around Fiore for the past two years. Lucy still kept in touch with everyone in the guild via letters, but she still missed them a lot. She missed her friends, but was glad to have gone with Laxus. Their relationship is now on a different level than what it was before. They had a lot of time to spend together growing closer.

They are standing in front of the guild they left two years ago and wonder what everyone will think when they walk in. Laxus has been doting on Lucy's every need for the past eight months, making sure that nothing went wrong.

Lucy reaches down to grab Laxus' hand and looks up at him, signaling that she was ready to go in. They push the door open to find the ever so loud guild grow silent at their entrance. Everyone's eyes were on the couple standing at the door.

An obnoxious pink-haired dragon slayer sees Lucy and runs towards her to give her a huge hug. He yells out, "Luuuuuuccccccccccyyyyyyyyy!" as he runs full speed at her, not noticing the huge bump she had for a stomach. Before he could reach her, a hand knocks him to the ground.

"Hey! What was that for, Laxus?" he asks pissed that he can't hug a friend he hasn't seen in two years. He then realizes that she was not the same girl she was when they first met. He can see that Lucy was very pregnant standing there next to Laxus.

"Lucy, you're pregnant!" he exclaims in a surprised tone.

She just chuckles at her pink-haired friend saying, "Yes, Natsu, I'm pregnant. As you can see my stomach," as she points out her large bump.

Makarov heard the commotion downstairs and decides to check it out. As he walks down the stairs, he can see two blondes surrounded by a crowd of people. He knew who they were, but he could not see them clearly. He was happy to see them and wants to talk face-to-face. He pushes through the crowd to get to the middle, where the couple was standing.

As he breaks through, he takes a good look at Lucy and Laxus. He can see the baby bump on Lucy's belly, which starts to bring tears to his eyes. Lucy sees him and also starts to tear up. She rushes towards him and envelops him into a hug.

"Gramps, I've missed you so much!" Lucy says as she starts to cry more. Makarov is not able to say anything because he was too emotional from seeing them again. They are both kneeling on the ground hugging, when they hear a grunt behind them coming from Laxus. The two stand up to look at Laxus, Lucy steps aside to stand next to him.

Laxus gets on his knee and bows his head saying, "I'm sorry for all the wrongdoings that I have committed against the guild. Please allow me and my family to rejoin the guild Fairy Tail." Lucy then puts her hand on his shoulder, looking at Makarov.

Makarov looks at them with wide arms and smiles softly, "Of course you can come back. We have been waiting for both of you." Then the three of the them get together with a hug.

When they depart from each other Makarov yells out, "For the return of my two children, let's party!" The guild erupts into cheers for their return.

Laxus and Lucy stand in the middle of the room in each others arms, looking lovingly to one another. Lucy takes his hand in her own and puts it onto her stomach, letting him feel the kicking of their baby. He smiles at her and says, "He sure is excited."

Lucy replies, "Just like I am," as she grins up at the man. They share a sweet kiss in the middle of the room, disregarding everyone else.

The End


End file.
